Lion King: Kopa and Vitanis Never Ending Love
by Sprinklepartycakeicecream
Summary: It was originally called " A lion king Christmas and others" but I changed the name because I can. :D it's better then you think. About: Kopa and Vitani and if they had a life together. Please don't hate :
1. Chapter 1

**"DAD"**Kopa yelled running into the cave of pride rock. **"Whats the falling white stuff outside?"** He yelled again hoping onto the sleeping stone of the kings and queens. **"Can it wait 5 minutes?"**Simba whispered still half-asleep. **"NO, It can't! It's scary!**He started crying. **"Shhh.. shhh... my dear, it'll be alright."** Nala said, walking over to Kopa to calm him down. **"We're all gonna die!"** He screamed, waking up all of the lions in the cave. **"No we're not going to die"** Roared Simba, fully awake. **"Lionesses if you may, go hunting and gather as much food as you can for this cold season! My father once told me about this. He said to gather as MUCH food as we can. Before the herds leave for somewhere warmer."** He yelled, so all lionesses could hear. All of the lionesses roared then left, all accept for Zira. **"My king, I have a cub on the way , and I can't go hunting, because I fear it will kill it."** He said in a soft tone. **" Very well, you may stay. Keep an eye on your cubs too. Don't want them to get to cold."** Simba said trotting off. In came Kopa, coming to get Vitani. **"VITANI!"** He said in a cheerful, and loving voice. **"YAY, Kopa has come to play! May I go play with him mother... PLEASE !"** She sounded happy and almost going to burst from excitement. **"If you must."** Zira said, in a not to happy voice. She knew they we're going to cause trouble. They ran off. Who knew what kind of fun they we're going to have ! Vitani's mind filled with , her and Kopa sitting on a ledge watching the snow fall, keeping each other warm. Kopa's mind filled with fun like, jumping into the fluffy white substance and rolling around in it.

Back at Priderock. **"MOM, do you know of any lion cubs MY age to play with?"** Screamed Nuka, who was always stuck my himself. **"NO, you ask every time Vitani and Kopa go off to play! Go have fun with yourself instead of bothering me!"** Zira yelled , scaring the young lion. **"O-Okay"** He said, in a jealous and sad tone. He watched as every lioness came back with a meal in their mouths. They each set the meat in a small ditch, where they kept all food, that hasn't been eaten yet. He also watched as Nala walked over to Simba. She was smiling and seemed excited for something. As he watched, Simba started jumping around all happy, licking and nuzzling Nala. She roared the most happiest roar he has heard. Wait, he heard this happy roar before, it was the roar he made when he found out Nala was pregnant with Kopa!

It was getting late. Vitani and Kopa were still outside. **"I'm going back now!"** She said, cold but had the right amount of fur to keep her warm. So she wouldn't freeze. **"Wait for me!"** Kopa said back. They both walked back to Priderock. Simba was about to announce the exciting news when they walked in. So they ran over to join the circle of lions. **"As you all know, Kopa is our only child, but not for long. Me and Nala are excited to tell you. That we are expecting a new cub soon!"** Simba roared after he finished. As did every other lion. Kopa was the most surprised. He was excited to see what his new sibling was going to be.

* * *

It's kinda short. yet its my first lion king one :$


	2. Chapter 2 Excitement

**"Nala, I'm so happy for you! Another grandchild for me."** Sarafina said, nuzzling her daughter. **"And to you too Simba! Your parent will be proud!"** She spoke again, this time nuzzling Simba. Sarabi died not long after Kopa was born. Mufasa died when Simba was a cub. Simba was glad. Another cub to add to his growing family. Kopa was listening in, in between Nala and Simba. He parted from Vitani just after Simba finished giving the news.

**"Nuka, my love. I have a great idea!"** Zira said, reaching over to Nuka. **"Yes mother!"** Nuka said happily bouncing towards Zira. **"Nala is having another cub, and so am I. If I have a girl, and they have another boy, or vise-versa. Then they can be betrothed!"** Zira was glad, then she thought. Doesn't Vitani love Kopa, we can use her to get back to the royal family! **"Go play Nuka, mommy has to do some thinking..."** Zira said, an evil grin formed on her face.

It was dark, every lion and lioness was asleep. Except for Kopa and Vitani. **"Kopa. Where are you?"** Vitani whispered, searching the cave for Kopa. **"I'm by the cave door"** He whispered back. She looked up. There he was, her knight in shining armor. She tip-toed past the sleeping lionesses. Hoping not to wake them up. She hopped over a lioness and almost landed on her. She ran, as fast as she can. Then, bumped into Kopa. **"Sorry!"** She whispered, worried what he would say. **"It's okay. It didn't hurt."** Kopa whispered, walking out of the cave. **"Come on!"** He said, out of the cave. She ran after him, into the cold, blizzardy night.

* * *

MWAHHAHHA, A cliff hanger! Better hold on, there will be more. Later or tomorrow 3


	3. Chapter 3 Love

They we're on the pridelands. Pitch black outside. They only knew eachother were there, becuase of their bright yellow and blue eyes. **"Kopa, come back over here!" **Vitani said staring at these bright yellow eyes. **"Vitani, I'm right beside you!"** He said to her, she turn to her left. There he was. **"T-Then W-Who is that?"** She studdered, so scared she was cuddling up to Kopa. **"RUN!"** Kopa yelled. They ran, adrenaline running through their bodies. They were almost at Pride Rock. **"I think we lost him."** Kopa panted. They heard the crackling sound coming from the snow. **"K-Kopa, it's still here..."** Vitani whispered getting closer to Kopa. They were cheek to cheek. Vitanis heart was racing. She has never been this close to him. Suddenly, two pairs of eyes were behind them. **"RUN VITANI, RUN!"** Kopa screamed. Close behind her was Kopa, they were running for their lifes. The eyes were bobbing towards them. **"DADDY!"** Kopa screamed, as load as he could. Every lioness woke up from the sound.

Simba ran out of the cave in Pride Rock. Ran down the side of the huge rock. He spotted the 4 pairs of eyes. A pair for Vitani, a pair for Kopa, and two pairs for the mystery creatures. He ran, scared to lose his little boy. He jumped on the creatures chasing Vitani and Kopa. The cubs stopped running. They watched as Simba fought the creatures. **"Don't come to the Pridelands EVER again!"** Simba yelled at the creatures. It was Banzai and Ed! **"Where's the girl?"** Simba snarled. **"S-She is with the pack and our cubs."** Banzai yelped. **"Go back, never ever come back. The penalty is bad if you do!"** Simba yelled as they both ran back to The Outlands. **"Vitani, go back to Pride Rock and go to bed. I have to speak with Kopa."** Simba said angrily. She nodded the ran back, as soon as she was in the cave, Simba started speaking.** "Kopa! Why? You put yourself and Vitani in danger. You could have died-"** Simba said as Kopa cut him off. **"Dad, I'm sorry, I just, well, I love Vitani and I wanted to tell her at night with the glistening snow."** Kopa blurted out. He felt his cheeks go red. Simbas face went soft. **"Kopa, I didn't betroth you because I wanted you to find love on your own. I see you have found it here."** Simba understood his sons love for Vitani. **"Me and your mother had a talk. We have chosen you to be our heir, and since you love Vitani. She shall be your Queen."** Simba said softly. They were at Pride Rock. Simba let Kopa go up first. He slipped of ice a few times, but learned to use his claws on the way up. Simba picked Kopa my his scruff with his teeth, and carried him in.

**"Good night dad."** Kopa whispered drifting off. **"Good night Kopa"** Simba whispered back at him.

* * *

ooohhhh two in one day. What a surprise for you ;) Hope you likey. Leave good reviews and good comments :D The next chapter is going to be a GOOOOD one!


End file.
